


it'll pass with the fever

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, Vomit, not a graphic description but it might turn some away regardless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Ryan gets sick. DD steps in.





	it'll pass with the fever

“DD, I don’t need you t-“  
   
“Yes, you do, evidently.” DD shoves the bottle of water in his hands and pulls his hat off before he can do anything. He touches the back of his hand to Ryan’s forehead, ignoring the sweat. It’s flaring and Ryan lets out a pained groan, eyebrows furrowing as he clutches his stomach. DD looks into his eyes, concern visible on his face. “You okay?”  
   
“Y-yeah. Maybe I need to go home.”  
   
“Yes, you do.”  
   
“I can finish some work th-“  
   
“No.” DD cuts him off, firmly. “You’re gonna _rest_ when you get home.” Ryan opens his mouth again to argue, but DD puts a finger to his lips and gives a warning glare. “Drink your water. I’m grabbing your stuff and I’m gonna drive you home.”  
   
—  
   
The whole way, Ryan’s complaining about how he needs to be working, can’t afford to be resting. “Matt’s out of town, I need to keep up the backlog.” DD shakes his head as he turns onto the right street, carefully; wouldn't want to wreck Ryan's car and ruin his day even more.  
   
“There’s enough of a backlog, I’m sure. You two have never let it get bad. And if you don’t take proper care of yourself, you’ll just get sicker, and then you’ll _really_ have trouble working.”  
   
“When did you become such a mom?” Ryan jests. DD rolls his eyes, but Ryan can see the little smile on his face. It’s kind of cute, he notes.  
   
He's proud of the fact that he only stumbles a little bit getting to the apartment elevator, considering how dizzy he is. DD picks up on it and stands close. His arms reach out when Ryan trips up, but he catches himself just fine, mumbling “I’m good, I’m good.” He’s grateful for the short ride up being easy on his stomach.  
   
DD hands the keys off once they’re inside the apartment. Ryan doesn’t question how he had figured out so quickly which one on the ring was to the apartment; just hangs them on the wall hook and walks slowly to the couch and sits down.  
   
“Did you finish the water I gave you at the office?" DD asks, removing his own shoes. Ryan nods and DD goes to the fridge to get him a new bottle.  
   
"I'll be fine, you know. Matt's here to look after me."  
   
DD narrows his eyes. "Matt's in Charleston."  
   
"He is?"  
   
"Yes. And you said that to me, like, twenty minutes ago."  
   
"Oh."  
   
"See how sick you are?" DD scolds, handing him the new water. "Lie down. You really need to rest."  
   
"Okay." He takes a long sip of the water, screws the cap back on, and places it against his forehead when he lies down, the cool condensation providing instant relief from his feverish sweating.  
   
"Do you want an icepack?" DD asks.  
   
"Don't have any.”  
   
"It's not hard to make one."  
   
"Look at you, little resourceful Chicago boy," Ryan teases. "Next you're gonna tell me you know how to build a campfire."  
   
"You have no idea how many knots I can tie." DD laughs and it isn't even a hard laugh, just a breathy chuckle, but it still sends a rush of warmth through Ryan, like his face could get any hotter.  
   
Is it the attention that's making him find DD really, really attractive right now? Is this feeling new? Or has it always been there, tucked away, waiting to reveal itself? It’s confusing. He wants to chalk it up to the fever, because come on, it’s _DD_ of all people; but at the same time…  
   
"You really don't have to stay if you don't want to." Ryan feels the need to remind him, but he shakes his head in response.  
   
"If I go, you'll get up and start working." DD grabs the TV remove from the table and sits down on the lounge chair adjacent to the couch. "Don't even try to deny it."  
   
Ryan rolls his eyes, but he knows he's right. And if he's being honest, he really doesn't want DD to leave anyhow. His presence feels oddly comforting; that and the quiet buzz of the TV help him to fall asleep fairly quickly.  
   
When he wakes up, he's struck suddenly again with that burning sensation in his throat, and he knows it's coming. He pushes himself off the couch and darts as fast as he his tired body will let him to the bathroom, ignoring DD's "whoa, hey” as he rushes by.  
   
He lands on the floor on his knees and empties his stomach (what little was in it after earlier) into the toilet bowl. Tears sting at the corner of his eyes and he groans painfully, gripping the seat corners. He hears the footsteps but refuses to look behind him, horribly embarrassed for the second time that day.  
   
"You okay?" DD asks, voice soft and groggy, like he had also been sleeping. Ryan just nods, eyes closed, trying to will himself not to cry. He feels a hand start stroking his back, tracing comforting arcs and it sends a shudder through him. "Shh, you're alright." DD speaks quietly, as if sharing a secret when there are others around, but it's just the two of them in the apartment. When Ryan finally looks up, DD's face is slightly flushed and his hair is a casual mess, the sides sticking up; he clearly did leap up to chase after Ryan the second he awoke.  
   
“Thank you,” Ryan mumbles. DD gives him a sympathetic smile and he has to look away out of embarrassment.  
   
“It’s nothing. I want you to get better.” He continues rubbing Ryan’s back for a few more minutes, until Ryan decides he can stand up and get back to the couch. He abandons the idea of falling back asleep, though, and opts to watch TV with DD. Instead of the far-away chair, DD now sits on the couch with him. He’s mostly looking at his phone, but Ryan definitely notices eyes on him every now and then.

"Hope I don't get you sick," Ryan says, awkwardly breaking the silence. 

"You won't. I got the flu shot."

"Joke's on you, so did I." Ryan crosses his arms and pouts like a child. "Shit doesn't work."

"Could be a bug. I don't know." 

Ryan looks back at the television and determines he can't tell what's on it; it's just a mishmash of moving colors and shapes. It makes him feel a little queasy again, so he turns away and grabs the water bottle.

"Do you have soup mix?" DD asks, standing to go into the kitchen.

"You just came here to eat my food, huh? And under the guise of caring for a sick person." He clutches his heart, pretends to be horribly offended. "Terrible! Just terrible."

DD laughs, powerful and bell-like. Ryan feels the blush creep back. "It's for _you,_ dumbass. Though I'll probably eat a little too."

"See?" Ryan feels triumphant. He throws a directional hand gesture. "It's in the top right cabinet, second to last shelf."

DD gives a thumbs up. Ryan watches him go into the kitchen and listens for the shake of the instant noodle soup box. As soon as he's out of sight, Ryan is struck by an overwhelming appreciation and adoration for the older man, followed by more confusion; where did these feelings come from?

 _It's the attention,_ Ryan decides, listening to DD sing to himself as he makes the soup. _That's all it is._ DD brings out two bowls of soup and sits down next to Ryan, even closer now. _It'll pass with the fever._

____

____

__Except it doesn't._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was for someone on tumblr :^) it took me forever but phew finally done


End file.
